1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative hood ornaments commonly provided on automobiles, trucks, and other motor vehicles. Specifically, the invention is a hood ornament mount designed to inhibit or discourage the theft of the ornament displayed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicle hood ornaments are widely known in the art. While they may indeed enhance the aesthetic appearance of an automobile, truck, or other motor vehicle, it is an unfortunate consequence of the prominence with which they are displayed that they are frequently made the target of theft or vandalism. On city streets, it is commonplace to observe the overall pleasing appearance of a late-model automobile marred by the disappearance of what can be considered one of its finishing touches, the hood ornament.
The present invention is designed to remedy this shortcoming in the hood ornaments, and particularly in the mounts thereof, of the prior art.